Rings
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: Bobby wants to comemorate 8 years of partnership with a gift. Tragedy strikes for Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rings**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Character Death (Not Our Pair)**

**Pairing: Bobby/Alex (like I could write anything else)**

**Spoilers: Alex's Surrogacy (not really sure that needs warning though)**

**Summary: Bobby wants to commemorate 8 years of partnership. Tragedy strikes.**

**Disclaimer: We all know the tune; I don't claim 'em. If they were mine they'd have had sex long ago.**

Bobby wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when he walked into the jewelers shop but when the sales woman asked him if he was looking for anything in particular he said the two words he never thought he'd utter. Wedding bands. After searching the specified case for 20 minutes Bobby was at a complete loss. He had made a snap decision to get something commemorating eight years of working together. Wedding bands made the most sense for several reasons, being partners was like being married, they often play-acted marriage to get information, and last but not least Bobby wanted it to be the truth. Noticing his indecision the sales woman again approached him.

"Sir, did you want to look at any of these close up maybe get a better idea of their weight?" Bobby reached into his jacket and pulled out the picture, he had taken years ago, of him and Alex at the restaurant with the Polaroid, maybe this woman would know weather yellow or white gold would be better.

"I'm not sure weather to get white or yellow gold; she doesn't really wear a lot of jewelry so I don't have anything to go from." Bobby placed the picture on the counter top hoping the sales woman, Myra according to her name tag, could shed some light.

"You two look good together" Myra paid the compliment hoping to ease the man's obviously jumbled nerves, "I think with her complexion and skin tone your best bet would be yellow. Do you want stones in the bands or just plain?"

"Oh, um… just plain, Alex wouldn't want anything showy." Knowing the ring would be worn on the right hand most of the time Bobby was fairly certain that less was more. The only time they would switch the rings would be if they were acting married to get information. He didn't want it to be obvious that they had started wearing them. At a loss Bobby picked up two yellow gold rings and weighted them in his palms. Deciding on the heavier of the two he put the left one back in the holder and handed the other one to Myra.

"I need one in a 5 and the other in a 13" he said not sure where he had picked up the bit of information but proud of himself nonetheless for remembering her ring size. It was the next directive he wasn't too sure about. Bobby had hemmed and hawed over getting them engraved.

"Can this style be engraved?" When Myra nodded in the affirmative Bobby decided to just go for it. "I'd like the 5 to read: Forever Yours, Bobby. I'll get the other one engraved another time." Myra seemed pleased with this and rang up the sale.

"They'll be ready for pickup by Friday. Just bring the receipt back in with you." Bobby thanked her and left. He'd have just enough time left to grab lunch and get back to 1PP. He grabbed something for Alex not sure now if she had said she was getting lunch or not. Alex hadn't moved from her desk when Bobby got back and placed the sandwich and coffee in front of her, she barely looked up from her paperwork.

"Eames, what's going on? You haven't moved from that spot practically all day." The concern was evident in Bobby's tone. Come to think of it she was looking blankly at the same file she had grabbed before he left for lunch.

"It's nothing Bobby, just let it go Please?" She was pleading. That wasn't a tone Bobby was used to hearing from her and that more then anything concerned him. Walking to her side of the desk after taking off his coat Bobby made himself comfortable perched on the edge. Thinking back over the past few days Bobby tried to recall if Alex had told him anything was wrong. He was coming up blank. Gently he placed his finger under her chin and forced her head up so he could see her eyes.

"Alex, if you don't tell me what's going on how can I help you get through it?" She was really hurting, her face was a blank slate, and no emotion was bad.

"Janie and Thomas were in a really bad car accident a couple of days ago. They are both in a coma the doctor isn't holding out much hope. After Travis was born they both had wills made leaving me guardian if anything should happen to them. Bobby I don't know how to deal with all of this." She broke down quietly sobbing resting her head on his leg. Bobby let her cry for several minutes then he stood from his perch and squatted next to her.

"Alex you shouldn't have to deal with this alone. I'm going to tell Deakins we need some time, then we'll get out of here and go to the hospital" he knew she needed someone else to be in control for a little while. He would be there for her. Alex nodded grabbing several Kleenex out of the box between their desks. She was strong as they boarded the elevator all the way to the SUV they drove, but once inside she broke down again. He decided to take her to her apartment. She would be more comfortable there. Then maybe later they'd go to the hospital.

Later that evening, after Bobby had gotten Alex to force down some dinner they drove to the hospital. Her dad was sitting in the waiting room on the critical care floor. Travis was at his feet coloring in a superhero book. As they entered the room Travis looked up and immediately ran to his aunt Alex. She squatted down to catch him and had Bobby not been standing behind her she'd have been knocked down by the force of the small child's hug.

"Aunt Alex mommy and daddy are sleeping so we have to be quiet, but Grandpa said I could come home with you tonight. If you want me to" the boisterous young man whispered. Alex looked to her father and paled at what she saw. The man who was her super hero during her youth looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. Alex had no choice; she would have to take Travis.

"Well Trav, you're in luck because you see all those toys in your room at my house were getting awfully lonely, and asking me when you were going to come over and play with them." As Alex stood she pulled the boy up with her and hugged him close. Bobby had moved around to greet Alex's dad and was facing her just in time to catch the look she was giving him.

"Hey Travis why don't we take your coloring book over to the table and we'll color a picture to leave with your mom and dad?" Bobby reached for the boy after picking the book up from the floor. Seeing the gratitude in Alex's eyes Bobby gave her a small smile in return. She would want to talk to her father, find out the condition of her sister and brother-in-law, probably force the older man to go home and sleep. The conversation was hushed but Bobby caught several words. Among them were Living Will, and no extreme measures. They didn't want to be kept alive by machines. John would be signing the order to disconnect Janie when Thomas' parents got there in the morning to sign his. As they cried for their loss Bobby kept Travis occupied with pulling cards and coins out of his ear and coloring. After about a half hour Alex stood to say her good-bye's to her sister and take her nephew home.

The drive back to her apartment was silent, Bobby held Alex's hand as she wiped tears from her face. The silence was broken with a question neither knew how to answer.

"Aunt Alex, my mommy and daddy aren't going to wake up are they?" The small voice asked from the back seat. How did such youth gain such perception Alex wondered as she formulated an answer. She could only tell him the truth.

"No sweety they wont, and you can feel as sad as you want for as long as you want. Next week we'll go back to your house and get more of your clothes and toys and anything else you think you might want to keep." Alex would have a difficult time cleaning out the house but Bobby's reassuring grip on her hand told her she wouldn't be alone. By the time they got back to Alex's place Travis had fallen asleep. Bobby gently and easily lifted him out of the booster seat and carried him up to her apartment.

The next morning while Alex slept Bobby called their captain and explained the situation requesting time off for Alex to deal with the arrangements and cleaning out the house. He would take as much time as he could, but with his mother having been bad off last month he didn't have a lot of time saved up. The viewing was to be Friday and the funeral the next morning. Bobby went back to his apartment long enough to shower and pack some clothes of his own. He didn't intend to leave Alex in an emotional lurch.

It was the following Wednesday before he was able to check his messages. Not many just one from Lewis and one from a jewelry store reminding him his rings were ready to be picked up any time. He had completely forgotten about his gift for Alex. Bobby had promised to pick up dinner so he would just swing by the jewelers and pick the rings up on his way. They had spent the better part of the last three evenings cleaning and packing, it was taking its toll on Alex. She looked more worn and haggard then Bobby could remember her ever being in their eight years working together. Bobby decided he would give Alex her gift after they got back to her apartment and Travis was asleep.

I'm leaving it here for now. My muse needs a break. I'll update soon I promise.

A.N.: I've put it a bit in the future so that Alex's nephew is a bit older. I figure in Cannon he'll be three this coming season. With my added years he's 5 so not too big a jump.


	2. Chapter 2

All pertinent information is in Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. If they were they would STILL be having Hot sex all the time.

Travis was once again fast asleep when they got back to Alex's, so again Bobby carried him up three flights of steps and tucked him into his bed. Leaving the door open just a crack Bobby came back into the living room where Alex had taken up residence on the sofa under a warm blanket.

"Do you want some tea while I'm still up?" Bobby asked quietly. At her no, Bobby got him self a glass of water and sat on the cushion next to Alex's curled feet. Screwing up his nerve Bobby took a deep breath and turned to face his partner.

"Alex we've been partners for eight years now, and I have loved every minute of it. I got you something to celebrate this little milestone and I figured you could use the symbolism behind it now more then ever." Reaching into his pocket Bobby pulled out the small hinged, black, velvet box and sat it on her bent knee. Unsure of what to make of her partners actions Alex looked up to him wide-eyed then down to the box. As she opened the box and caught the glint of a gold band, a strangled cry sounded from down the hall.

Jumping up from the sofa almost happy for the distraction Alex and Bobby raced toward Travis' room. He was sobbing and shaking and crying out for his parents. Kneeling at the head of the bed Alex pulled the boy to her trying to calm him. In his half sleep Travis cried into the shoulder of what he thought was his mother begging her not to leave. Bobby noticed the wet spot that had formed on the sheet. Alex woke Travis as gently as she could, telling him she wouldn't leave him. They got the upset boy to the bathroom and started the clean up process.

"I've got an extra set of bedding including a plastic mattress cover in the linen closet, Bobby could you remake the bed while I finish getting him cleaned up?" Alex hated having to ask for his help, but she didn't want to leave Travis. A half hour later he was clean and back in bed and Alex and Bobby were back on the sofa. Bobby was quickly trying to explain what his thoughts behind the gift were.

"You can wear it on your right hand. I just wanted to get you something so that you would know I'm always going to be here for you 100 percent. And if we have to pretend we are married, which seems inevitable in so many of the cases we work, you can just switch the ring to your left hand and it'll look more realistic." Bobby chanced a glance at Alex to gauge her reaction, she was smiling this was a good thing.

Taking the ring gently out of the box Alex noticed the etching on the inside. Tears sprang to her eyes when she read what was written there. The band slid easily onto her ring finger in the back of her mind Alex wasn't surprised that he knew her ring size.

"Thank you for eight wonderful years I treasure all of them" Alex said leaning over her self to hug Bobby. The idea of 'forever' with Bobby Goren sounded nice. It was only as she was sitting back into the corner of the sofa that Alex noticed the glint of gold on his right hand. He had gone to a jewelry store and bought a set of matching wedding bands. Seeing him in her minds eye doing this Alex couldn't help but laugh at how nervous he must have been.

"How many nosy questions did you have to dodge from the sales lady when you were picking these out?" Still chuckling she decided to let Bobby know what had struck her as so funny.

"None actually, I think she was more worried about losing the sale to my indecision. I was surprised that she didn't ask a million questions I'd have been pretty bad off if she had. I didn't have any answers. All I had was that picture I took of us at the hostess bar to see if she could tell if you wore yellow or white gold. Now that I see the ring on your finger I think I made the right choice." The flush rising up Bobby's cheeks was getting uncomfortable. He was certain she would be upset or laugh at him for keeping that picture. From the look on her face she was more surprised. They sat up most of the night rehashing some of their funny and outlandish cases.

And thus concludes Chapter 2 of my Lovely story. If you'd be so kind as to review I'd cherish it forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up in front of P.S. 198 Alex felt her stomach somersault. She had signed the paperwork making Travis legally hers the Monday after the funeral and now she was enrolling him in Kindergarten. Bobby had volunteered to go with her and she was glad for his silent support. Walking up the steps Alex was subconsciously twisting the ring on her right hand just before entering the building she decided to switch it to her left. She was grateful to feel Bobby's large hand snug into the small of her back. Opening the door to the main office Alex got her self pulled together with a couple deep breaths.

"Hi my name is Alex Eames I called this morning about Travis Longrhine enrolling in Kindergarten." Picking Travis up she placed him on her hip so he could see over the counter. Seeing them a secretary stepped away from her desk and escorted them to a small office off the main waiting area.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Eames, if you'll have a seat in here the vice principal and Kindergarten supervisor will be in shortly to meet with you. If you'll give me Travis' birth certificate I'll go make a copy of it for his records. I'll also need the name of his previous school so we can get his other records transferred." After a short wait the door opened and two women stepped into the room.

"Hi I'm Barbara Canavan I'm the Vice Principal, and this is Mrs. Stover the Kindergarten supervisor, you must be Alex and Travis." The older of the two women introduced them.

"Travis if it's ok with you Mrs. Stover is going to take you next door and just ask you a couple of questions to see where you'll fit in." Travis looked to Alex who nodded then he slid off the chair and took the proffered hand of the other woman.

"We have several different levels in all grades here. Travis will be placed depending on how he tests. Its basic stuff really, how much of his ABC's he can say and/or write, how high he can count. He can be here as early as seven a.m., we serve a light breakfast, just pop tarts, fruit and grain bars, and juice for a small fee. Then for the children who are here that early we have a little 'wake up exercise' routine, it's really just stretching and warming up. The building stays open till five most evenings, there are usually six or eight teachers around till then. We'll get an account set up for him that you can pay into as often as you need to. That way he won't have to carry money for breakfast or lunch. We offer full and half day Kindergarten. Did either one of you have any questions?" Mrs. Canavan finished up her spiel.

Twenty minutes later the pseudo family was leaving the school Travis was so excited he talked about nothing but how much fun he was going to have in his new school. Alex realized this was the best thing for him as it would keep his mind off of his parents. It wasn't until they were in the elevator up to the eleventh floor that Alex remembered she had put the ring on her left hand. She switched it back smiling at Bobby for being with her through this whole ordeal. She didn't think she'd be able to express in words how much comfort he had brought her.

"Thank you Bobby" she said simply hoping to convey all she was thankful for. When he smiled shyly back at her Alex knew he understood.

The End For Now. I may continue it in another series, I'm not sure yet. Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
